Transparent
by Theironsister
Summary: Cary Frays death left her town in tragedy, but it has been years since that incident and everyone is done grieving. Her house has been vaccinate and the Lightwoods have taken upon themselves to call it home, with them being new to town and Jace Lightwood having sparked an interest in the deceased redheaded. Jace has take it upon himself to get to know her and find out what happened
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is an idea that popped in my head.. I know it's not great but, just give it a shot. Please? anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The red-headed girl is hiding in the back of the room, in the corner, in front of a bookcase, well she isn't exactly "hiding," but it feels like it-well to her it does anyway.

A bunch of men in jumpsuits are coming into her house. They are all moving boxes and furniture in. She doesn't like it, not one bit. They aren't just moving things inside, they are also moving things out. They took her favorite couch out. The last family that lived here was decent enough to leave it here.

She didn't really dislike the last family. In fact she was found of the youngest child, she was kind, pretty, and lonely. She even started playing with her when no one was watching. But that was the reason they left. She did feel bad about it and swore that one day she would make it up to her.

They movers stopped moving things as soon as a tall and pale woman came in and told them to leave. The agreed happily. They are probably tired, they had moved things all day. It's a _big_ house.

The woman looks around the room and smiles. She was satisfied. She stuck her head out the door and calls out three names. The girl in the corner didn't quite catch them, but she doesn't really care for names.

A few moments later people come in. Two young men and one young woman.  
The girl in the corner takes them in. One of the boys has jet black hair and vivid blue eyes, he looked like the girl on his right and the woman who had come in earlier.

The girl on his right, who must be his sister, Is as tall as the older woman but has a more of a younger look and the same color of hair as her brother but her's comes down to her waist and it is as straight as a toothpick just like the tall woman, who must be their mother.

The other boy though.. He is entirely different. Unlike the rest he is golden. If she had one word to describe him, that would be it. Golden. His hair was closer to the color gold and it curled down around his ears. He is also tan, while the others are pale. He was a bit shorter than the other boy, but not by much, as there both quite tall.

"Robert and Max, will be here shortly. I asked them to pick up a few things along the way." The older Woman said.

"I get the biggest bedroom!" The other girl called out.

"No, Izzy. I think since I'm the oldest I should be the one to get the biggest room." The boy with the blue eyes said.

"Um.. Actually Alec... I think that room should go to the most talented of the four." The golden boy said.

"Yes, I Totally agree. That's why it should go to me!" The girl with the long hair, whose name was apparently Izzy, stated.

"No!" Their mom interrupted their bickering, "none of you get that room. That room is going to be for your father and me. We'll decide the rest of the rooms later once your brother gets here. Mean while you all can help move some boxes into the kitchen."

All three of them mumbled a fine and okay before walking out of the door towards their van.

They were all out the door, well all except one. The golden boy. He stayed back. He's looking straight at the book shelf, something must have caught his eye. If the red-headed girl, in front of the book shelf, didn't know any better she would've thought that he was looking at her.

He's looking at the book shelf as if he was looking for something. He takes a couple of steps forwards, towards the shelf. He is right in front of the girl now. He isn't looking at her though. But she ish looking at him, but she has to crane her neck to actually see his face, do to the height deference.

What is he looking for?h the girl thought.

"If you're looking for dust bunnies then you might have better luck looking in the attic." The girl suggested, even though she knows he can't hear her.

"Jace!" Izzy called. "Get your ass over here, you can help too!"

The boy took another glance at the book shelf then he Shrugged and walks away.

* * *

When their father and younger brother- Robert and Max- came to the house they decided which room was who's. Robert and Maryse got the biggest while Alec got the second biggest, after that no one really cared which room they got since after Alec's room every room was the same size.

They were all sitting at the dinner table, eating some Chinese take out food that Robert and Max picked up along the way.

The red-headed girl can hear them from the stairs. She was staying out of their way. For now. Sometimes she would look through their belongings and see what was up.

From what she gathered she found out that they were the Lightwoods. The tall woman was Maryse and she is married to Robert Lightwood. They had three kids, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Max.

Alec, Jace and Isabella were all around her age. Jace and Alec were both in their senior year while Isabelle was a year behind them. They are all going to the same school she used to go. Idris High. Max was only nine so he was going to an Elementary school a few blocks from Idris.

From what she could tell Max loved comics. He was a little boy, who looked seven even thought he was actually nine. He had brown hair and grey eyes, he also wore glasses that were to big for his face. He reminds the red-headed girl of some one. She frowned at the thought and shook it away. _That was in the past, time to move on. _She thought to her self.

They all had finish their meals and were now taking a break from all the unpacking. Isabelle is talking on the phone with one of her friends, Jace and Alec are talking about some football game, Maryse and Robert are paying some bills, and Max is trying to get at least one of his family members to pay attention to him.

He finally gave up and headed up the stairs to his room. The red-headed girl got up when she saw him coming up.

She followed him to his room, down the hall. He kept glancing over his shoulder, as if he sensed someone was following him, that made the red-headed girl smile, knowing exactly what it ment. But the red-headed girl still made sure that she was hidden each time he glanced back.

Once he got to his room he pulled out a cardboard box and took out a Naruto manga. The red-headed girl just hid behind the door way

He spent a full ten minutes on the first page. His eye brows came together at each sentence. The red-headed girl couldn't see his face, since his back was to her, but she could see that he was struggling. She sighed and walked forward. She gave a soft knock on the door. And he turned around. He's pupils seem to dilation.

"Shhh! Please don't scream! I wont hurt you! Just don't scream!" She stammered, But it was too late he opened his mouth and let out a loud scream that went all through the house.

Everyone down stairs stopped what they were doing and booked it. They ran as fast as they could. Once they reached Max's room they were all out of breath.

"What the Hell Max?" Jace asked as soon as he saw that there was no real danger in the room.

"Its her! She just came in to my room!" Max was pointing straight at the red-head, but all the other Lightwoods could see was the white wooden door. Alex took a step and looked behind the door, the red-head stepped away.

"Max," Alec sighed. " there's no one here"

"She's right there! Cant you see her?" He was yelling now.

"Max, you've read to many comic book." Isabelle said.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, son. Its been a long day." Robert suggested.

"Max they can't see me." The red-headed girl informed him. "If you promise not to freak out and tell them everything is alright, then I'll explain everything to you. And if you want, I can leave you alone." She added.

Max bit hid thumb nail and nodded. "Um.. Your right dad, it has been a long day. Sorry. I just need to rest for a bit. Sorry to bother you."

"Its okay, son. Just get some rest. We'll have your bed in here by morning."

They all made their way down stairs, mumbling something about him wasting their time.

The red-headed girl closed the door after they left. Max took a seat on the mattress by the corner.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. She could tell he was afraid of her, that makes her a bit sad. She doesn't want that.

"My name is Clary. I died here a couple of years ago." She let that sink in.

"So you're a g-ghost?" Max asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then why can I see you and they can't?"

"Because," she sighed. "Youre only nine. Only certain people can see us. Like kids such as yourself-"

"I am not a kid!" He interrupted. Clearly annoyed by that comment.

"Okay... The young. Hows that?"

"Better." He nodded.

"Anyways, only the young can see us. That's why only you can see me."

"Why?"

"Because younger people have more imagination and have their mind more open than older people. You have probably seen many ghost around, but just didn't realize it."

"So only the young can see you?"

"Not necessarily, other people can, only if they have been through a death experience, or even if they have watched some one die in front of their eyes. But the thing with that is that they have to choose to see. They have to want to see."

"Why did you come to me then?"

She grinned. "I saw that were having trouble reading that." She pointed to the manga he was recently reading, which was now on the floor, since he dropped it when he was screaming blood murder.

He blushed. "Oh yeah. I can't figure out which way you're supposed to read them."

"Here let me show you." She picked up the book and sat next to him on the mattress. He was hesitant at first but then he got over it, deciding that she was okay.

"Here see." She turned the book to the last page, which was really the first page. "You start at the back, then you read the speech bubbles from left to right instead of right to left."

"Oh I get it now!" He nodded his head. He started reading immediately.

Clary stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." She said noticing that he was lost in the manga.

He just waved her off and nodded his head, clearly not paying attention anymore.

She was about to close the door when max called out. "You know Clary. You aren't half bad." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

At least she can have at least one person she can talk to. But she was a bit sad that she hasn't really had anyone her age to talk to, that can talk back anyways. It has been so long...

She missed it. She missed all of it. She missed getting excited about getting a new comic book. She missed freaking out and yelling in to the phone about some band coming to town. She missed eating. Ghost can't get hungry, which can be a blessing, but that means you can't taste sweet, sweet chocolate either.

Well complaining will do her no good. At least she had some one to talk to. That was enough for now.

* * *

**So... Um.. Did you like it? I'm really sorry if you didn't! So yea. If you _did_ like it the. Follow, favorite and/or Review! Kay thanks for reading! **

-CJ


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some good reviews on my last chapter. Thank you! I love hearing from you guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update I will try to update sooner. And thanks to whoever gives this story a chance! ;) **

**Declaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **

* * *

Ghost don't sleep..

So Clary stayed up the whole night in the attic. Lucky for her, she still has the ability to hold a pencil and a sketchbook. She managed to save her old sketch book when her parents were moving out, after her death.

They went crazy looking for it, eventually they gave up and just left. Clary thought about letting them have it, as a memento, but she somehow knew she was going to spend many nights in this house alone.

She always wondered why she never left this life behind. She has met other ghost before, some of them have even crossed over now and are now resting in peace. She has gathered enough information to know that the ghost that are still here are here for a reason. They usually don't stay long though. They eventually make amends with the problems that they were facing and then they simply move on.

She always wondered if she would ever cross over. She hopes so.

She was done with her sketch. She drew an old oak tree. The branches were huge and hang down low enough for someone to climb them. There were green moss covering most of the tree.

She always draws this tree. She knows that she's seen this before, she just can't remember where from. It's familiar enough that she can draw it without actually being in front of it, and yet... She feels like she has never seen this tree in her life and afterlife.

* * *

The lightwoods have to go to school, even after hours of complaining about how they _just_ moved into their new house _Yesterday_ Maryse thinks it will be good for them to make new friends as soon as possible. She also thinks they should get out of the house so they wouldn't mess anything up while unpacking.

Izzy is in the bathroom and Alec's knocking on the bathroom door nagging about how long she takes in there. Jace on the other hand is having breakfast gloating about how he woke up ten minutes before Izzy did.

Clary's on the stairs, as usual, just watching them go by. Max just barely woke up and is coming out of his room, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Hey, Clary." He yawned.

Clary was about to say something, but Izzy, who was just coming out if the bathroom, interrupted her.

"Who's Clary? Your imaginary girlfriend?" She teased.

Max turned as red as a cherry at the comment. "She is not! She's... She's... Uh.. -"

"Shh... They can't know about me. They'll think you're mad, Max!" Clary blurted out.

Max took a deep breath. "She's no one. Just no one," he walked away with his head bowed down slightly.

"Okay then." Izzy said, having no clue of what just happened.

"Hey, Max, are you ready for your new school?" Jace Max after he sat down at the table.

"No, not really." Max mumbled.

"Why not-"

"Max! You better be ready in fifteen. We're leaving soon." Maryse interrupted.

"Yea, sure Mom." Max took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and went back upstairs.

Clary follows him. He carelessly shoved a whole bunch of books in a black backpack.

"Hey," says Clary. "What's wrong?"

"Why can't I tell them about you" Max asked.

Clary thought over it. Trying to find a away to explain it to him.

"How about you sit down.. Let me tell you a story." She gestures to the mattress. Max nods his head and sits down, she sits down right next to him.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"So you know I died two years ago right?" He nodded his head. "Okay, Well, sometimes when a parent's child dies, the couple can't deal with it. Most of the time they get a divorce. I suppose that's what happened to my parents. I think they moved far, far away from this place. This is, after all, the place where I died.

So a new family moved in. The dad had a kid, just one, and she was just a little girl. She was so lonely. Her mother had died just recently and her dad was working way too hard. She had no one to play with. She would sometimes even cry herself to sleep.

One day, I let her see me. We were in the backyard. She didn't scream. Not even when she saw that my head was bleeding, like you probably saw."

Max turned away and blushed. It was true, he saw that she had a cut on her forehead, and blood that never dripped, but wasn't dry.

"It's okay. And then she invited me to tea. She never told her dad about me, he never suspected anything wrong either. That is until he saw her up in the attic talking. She was talking to me." Max looked up at her, he didn't even know this house HAD an attic. Clary must've lived here for a long time, "He began to worry." She continued, "But thought it was her imagination. Then at night she would scream, for no reason. She would wake up from nightmares so terrible that she couldn't stop shaking. She would scream MY name. I didn't even know why. I couldn't hold her while she woke up, because her dad was doing it for me. Her dad took her to a therapist. But she didn't get better. She never told me exactly what her dreams were about, only that they were awful and involved me. One day she couldn't take it. She told her dad about me, I remember he looked at her like she was insane.

He called some people to take her to some sort of mental hospital.  
I remember she was kicking and screaming.

And I couldn't stop them. He later moved to be closer to her. If he just believed her... She would still be here...  
So you see why you can't tell them?"

He nods his head, eyes wide open.

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome. But, um.. Clary?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah?"

"I have to... Uh... Get ready.. Would you mind?"

Clary realized what he was hinting at. "Oh, yeah of course. I'll leave you to it then.."

"Clary, wait!" He calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Um.." He's looking around the room, trying to find something other than Clary to look at.

"Something wrong, Max?"

"I was wondering how you got that?" He pointed to Clarys cut on the edge of her forehead.

"Ah! This," She delicately touches the cut with her fingers. "That's another story for another time."

He nodded his head and she walked out of his room.

The lightwood kids had left hours ago. They should be back in a couple minutes, except for Max, who has to stay an hour after Alec, Jace, and Isabelle come home, since he is still in grade school. Maryse and Robbery are all alone with Clary, but she spent most her time in the attic. That was until she heard yelling from downstairs

She goes down to the living room to take a look. Maryse and Robert were having an argument about who knows what.

"No! Don't start this again Robert!" Maryse yells.

"How can I not? When you keep acting the way you do!"

They just kept going at it like that for a few minutes. Clary didn't know what to do.. She just stared at the couple.

Suddenly she felt as if something hit her in the back of the head. The pain shot threw her head like a rocket. She grasped the back of her head as if to ease the pain. She stumbled back. The louder they yelled the more pain she felt.

Her scar started bleeding more than it should have.

She started getting flashes of pictures. A wan cooking in the kitchen, a man walking in. Suddenly they were yelling. Clary want to scream, but no sound came out. She's trying moving her legs, but they felt as if she was being swallowed by quicksand. She couldn't open her eyes. They felt like her eyelids sewn shut She fell on the floor and her hands were looking for a way out. She found the door leading to the front yard. And flung the door open.

Maryse and Robert stopped their yelling and looked at the door in shock. Clary doesn't care about what she just did, all she cares about was getting the hell out of there. She crawls half way through the yard and then her legs finally start working again, and she sprints out front.

She doesn't know how long or how far she ran, but she doesn't care

Smack!

Clary falls to the floor, she ran into something solid and hard.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." A deep voice apologized.

Clary looked up and met a pair of deep golden eyes.

"What?" Clary asked, completely taken back.

"Here, let me help you." The man held his hand out for Clary to take. Clary is staring at his extended hand, is he talking to her? The man is Jace, the Lightwood boy. Clary ignored his hand and stood up.

Clary looks up to meet his golden eyes, and regretting it once she did, she's mesmerized by his eyes. They were the perfect shade of gold and she can just get lost in them forever.

His eyes widened when she looked straight at him.

"What happened? Why were you in my house?" He asked, looking in the direction of his house.

Clary looked back up at him, trying to find an excuse and an answer for all of this.

"I-uh-I wasn't!" She blurted out, still shocked that he could actually see her.

"What?"

"I-I got lost. You see I hit my head on a rock-while I was going for a jog! And I got lost!" Clary wanted to slap herself in the face after that sentence.

"Hum..." He looked down at her-since they had a huge height difference-like he was trying to figure out if he believed her or not. He was skeptical, she's not exactly dressed appropriately for someone who was going out for a run, but he decided to ignore it. "Even if you weren't coming from my house I think I should still take a look at that." He pointed a finger at the cut on her forehead.

"No! It's fine, really. I think I know where to go from here."

"Are you sure I could always give you a ride." He offered.

"No," She shook her head. "It's fine, but thanks for the offer."

"My names Jace, by the way."

"Clarisa, but most people call me Clary."

"Do you live around here?"

"Sort of. I Iive a few blocks away."

"I don't think, I've seen you around at Idris High, I don't think I could ever forget that face." He grinned. He was obviously hitting on her.

"I don't go to your school, I'm homeschooled. I really should get back, my dad must be worried." She turned around and took off in a jog.

"Can I at least have your number?" Jace calls out.

"Um... I-I don't have one! My parents don't believe in them! They are very strict, you see. I'll see you around, Jace."

Once Clary was out of sight she hid behind a house and sat down with her back against it.

_What the fuck just happened?_

How can he see her? He didn't see her yesterday! He's _Can't_ see her!

Unless... Clary thought... No! It can't be. She pushed that thought away and decided to ask Max about it later.

_Max!_ He could sneak her up to his room without being noticed. Of course, she would have to wait till he gets back.

That's what she does best, that's what she always does, just... Wait.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I loved them all! And please review or follow or favorite! Or all of the above! Thanks again.**

**-CJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for this late update. It is now 12:50 where I live. It's also a school night. Lol. This chapter is kind of a fill in, so I won't blame you if you don't like it. But I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Clary waited.. and waited... She had been dead for two years, and has had to wait for days, but right there, in that moment, waiting for Max felt like torture.

Clary thought about going back to the house and waiting up in the attic, but just the thought of Jace coming up-even if it was unlikely-to the attic and discovering her secret, was to much to handle.

She was hiding behind a bush, which was in front of a bus stop. But she felt ridiculous because no one could see her, although there were a few kids passing by.

Clary wasn't even hiding very well, since a five year old kid came up to her, not to long ago, and asked her why she was hiding. Clary made up some excuse about playing hide and seek, but it backfired after the child asked if he could play. After an awkward silence, Clary told him he couldn't and he ran off crying, screaming for his mommy.

Now, Clary just sat there, feeling guilty about that kid she just lied to. She ran her hand down her face in frustration... She closed her eyes for a moment, ghost don't sleep because they don't get tired, but for just a second Clary felt exhausted.

A school bus pulled over just across the street and Clay jumped right out of the bush at the sound.

All of the kids emerged out of the car, they were all laughing at something, and patting a young, dirty blonde, kid on the back, congratulating him on making them all laugh. Max came out last. He crossed the street and made his way back home, with his head down, shoulders tense, and papers and comic books sticking out of his backpack, all unorganized.

Clay threw a pebble she found on the ground at him, it hit him on the side of the head.

"Ow!" His head snapped up, towards her and glared.

"What was that for?!" Max exclaimed.

"I needed to get your attention! Now come over here before people start to think their new neighbors are crazy!" Clary motioned him to walk behind the bush.

"But they won't find it weird if they find me talking to myself behind a bush?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No. Not if you don't get caught. Now come on!"

Max slowly walked behind the bush and ducked down, out of sight. He went unnoticed, well, except for the bus driver who gave him a weird look, but decided to shrug it off, before slamming his doors shut and driving off.

"Max! I ran into your brother today, and I don't mean ran _threw_, I mean ran _into_! He can see me!"

Max's eyes widen. He was speechless and a little pale.

He shook his head. "What do you mean? How is that possible? Did you talk to him? Why couldn't he see you yesterday? How did you explain... Uh, that..." He pointed a shaky finger at her forehead.

Clary-taken back by all his questions-tried to answer all of them at once."I _mean_ I was running outside and ran into him, like, literally. I don't know how or if it's _even_ possible. Yes, I talked to him. How could I not? I ran _Into_ him! I don't know why he can just suddenly see me! But it can't happen again. Oh, and the blood, it's okay to talk about it you know? I told him I fell and hit my head.

"Okay, but how do we get you in there without being noticed?" He asked.

"I know a way to get in, but that's not the point. How can your brother see me?! I got so nervous and paranoid that I decided to wait for you at the bus stop." Clary bit her bottom lip and wiped her palm on her jeans.

"I think..." He trailed off, taking a look around. "Come on, lets talk about it at the house."

He sprang to his feet and started making his way to his house, with Clary on his heels.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Clary couldn't make up her mind on whether the silence is comforting or awkward.

"Max?" She finally spoke up.

"Yeah, Clary?" He glanced at her, trying not to look directly at her and keeping his voice down.

"What happened? I saw the way you looked coming out of the bus. You looked... Bothered."

He let out a sigh, and shrugged. "Nothing important."

She shook her head, clearly not buying it. "Come on, you can tell me anything. I'm your ghost buddy!"

He sighed again. "I... There's..." He shook his head, trying to find the right words. "There's these kids at school who were making fun of me because my parents are SO rich. They say we're loaded because our house is the biggest on the block. They also said I'm a, 'good for nothing, mamas boy.'" He wasn't looking at Clary but at the ground, while kicking a pebble around with his feet.

"Is that why you were the last one out of the bus?" Clary asked, remembering the blonde kid with the irritating smirk on his face.

He was still looking down, not daring to meet Clarys eyes. Clay was glad at the lack of eye contact. She knew what his eyes probably looked like, sad and embarrassing, even though he had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.

"There was a kid, Nick, who threw all my papers on the floor. I didn't want to leave them all there..." He trailed off, still following the pebble he had been kicking

"Max..."

He looked up at her with desperate eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do they live around here?" Her finger twirled around the neighborhood.

"Yeah...?" He was a little skeptic.

"Which way did they go? Did you see?"

"... They went that way..." He pointed to the opposite direction of his house, his voice hesitant.

Clary grinned, clearly having an idea, a really bad one too.

"Come on." She gave him a small and knowing smile then ran to the direction he pointed at. At first Max just stood there, shocked, but before he knew it his feet were chasing after her.

"Clary!" He called out and then quickly covered his mouth with his hand, realizing his mistake as soon as he passed an old lady on her porch knitting.

"Who are you yelling at, young man?" She asked, looking up from under her glasses.

Max scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a believable lie.

"Um... A-ah- Clary. Ah-I-I mean m-my dog... Clary. Yeah, she ran away, I think she might have gone this way." He directed his chin in Clary's direction.

The old lady nodded her head. "Okay. Well, I hope you find her. And next time, take better care of your stuff, young boy."

He could only manage a slight bob of the head before quickly speed walking after Clary, then broke into a run once he was out of the old lady's sight.

Clary, was leaning casually against a fence at the end of the block, waiting for him to catch up.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, when he was within earshot.

"I was just trying not let my new neighbors think I'm crazy!"

"Too late for that," Clary Smirked, glancing at a thirty year old man jogging across the street giving Max weird and concerned looks.

"Um.. We should go." He suggested, pointing his thumb back towards his house.

"Nooo. Come on. Where did those kids go?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because they messed with you. And just because you have money doesn't give them a reason to give you such a hard time. Now where did they go?"

"I don't know. I only saw them go in this direction. And how wouldyou even-" Clary cut Max off as she pulled him down with her behind a bush.

"Shh. Is that them?" Clary whispered, pointing to three boys around Max's age hanging out in the front yard of a small, familiar, blue house

Max gulped slightly, and nodded, "what are you going to do? They can see you, can't they?"

"Yeah, but I am pretty quick."

"How will that hel-"

"Shhh," she cut him off again, "they're going in." They watched silently as each of the three boys walked through the door of the house.

"Clary how will you even get in without being noticed?" Max asked turning to look at her.

"I told you I can be really fast. They won't even know I'm there. Come on you need a better view."

Clary took his hand and lead him to the front windows of the small blue house. It gave him a somewhat clear view of the kitchen and a faint view of the living room.

"Okay, stay here and watch." She winked at him before she vanished out of thin air. Max eyes widened for a little bit, until the sound of glass breaking snapped him out of his shock.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes and found herself in the living room of one of the boys that was teasing Max.

"Nick, where do you keep the chips." One of the boys called from the kitchen, startling Clary enough to make her jump backwards and stumble on a shelf filled with delicate china, she managed to drop one of them and it hit the with a loud crashing sound.

"What was that?" One of the boys asked.

"I don't know. Let me go check it out."

Clary cursed under her breath and slipped into a nearby closet, she knew the house in and out, even after not being in there for over a year, or even after all the familiar furniture was taken out. She pressed her ear lightly on the door. Clary heard footsteps just a couple feet in front of her.

"Oh crap! My mom's gonna kill me." She heard one of them mutter.

"What? What happened." The sound of feet came from the other side of the door.

It was perfect timing, Clary imagined the kitchen in her head. The size, the style, the smell. It was harder to imagine it now that it was different and rearranged. She remembered when she was a younger and would run across that same wooden floor with her friends. Her friends mom would always scold them about it. As she remembered she slowly starts drifting away and then... She was gone.

Clary stood in the kitchen. She saw Max's curious head poking out from the bushes on the other side of the kitchen window. His eyes clouded with worry behind his glasses. As soon as Max saw Clary, he relaxed.

Clary smiled, showing him that she was alright.

"Come on guys help me clean this up. Get the broom, it's in the closet." Clary heard Nick order, from the other side of the wall.

She turned around, towards the dining table. A smirk slowly made its way across her lips. She knew exactly what to do. She saw this a bunch of times in movies and TV shows.

She got to work fast by stacking all of the dining chairs on top of the table in a random order.

Clary finished with a satisfied smirk on her lips, admiring her work._ Oh they'll get a kick out of this_. She turned and smiled at Max, he just slapped his palm to his forehead, then mouthed, "get out." Clary shook her head in response, she just has to do one more thing...

She disappears into the attic, she knew the perfect Michael Myers mask was hiding in the boxes, dying to be used again.

Clary rummaged through the boxes trying to find the horrific mask. She knew it was still there because the attic was locked from the inside, ever since she and her friends locked themselves here and then climbed out the window, hiding all of their secrets up here.

Clary heard yelling from downstairs and someone was screaming.

She finally found a box labeled "Halloween" and tore it open. The Mask sat right on top of all of their costumes. She snatched it and tucked it in the waistband of her jeans.

A portrait laid on top of the costumes as well. Clary fought against it, but she couldn't resist. She picked up the frame and examined it.

There were four nine year olds wearing Halloween costumes with their arms wrapped around each other. They had the biggest, goofiest, grins, glued on to their faces. They were each dressed up as a serial killer. And they all held up their own mask in their hands.

There was a small boy with perfectly tanned skin and wavy long dark hair dressed up as Michael Myers, another boy with glasses, that were too big for him, and curly brown hair, dressed up as The Scream. There was also a little girl with light brown skin and short curly hair holding a Jason mask. Mia. Her name was Mia. She used to live in that house, before her mom thought it was all too much for her daughter and decided to move. She was also one of Clarys closest friends.

A pang of sorrow, and guilt hit Clary hard. She dropped the portrait like it had burned her skin, and quickly stood up and slowly started to fade away.

She was now in Mia's old room. Clary guessed that they gave Nick this room because it was the smallest bedroom in the house and it's perfect for a nine year old.

There is a fan on the ceiling, just like she remembered. She was glad that Nick's parents didn't remove it. Mia's parents almost did once, since it was so old and was likely to fall right off the ceiling.

There was a chair by a small desk. Clay quickly dragged the chair to the center of the room, under the fan, after taking a shoelace, from the floor, She wrapped the end of the lace around one of the blades and the other end on a piece of Michaels fake hair. Clary tugged at the lace, making sure that it was secure.

She turned the fan on, and then grabbed a basketball from Nick's bed and dropped it on the floor, making sure it made enough noise to draw the kids' attention.

It works because not even a minute later Clary heard footsteps running up the stairs.

She then disappeared outside, but not before she could make a quick trip to the living room and leaving them one last surprise.

"What did you do?" Max asked, giving Clary a curious and wary look.

"Nothing too harsh. Watch." She put two fingers under his chin and directed his head towards the living room just as the three boys came sprinting down the steps. They were shell shocked. They were making a break towards the front door, only to be stopped in the middle of the room.

The door was blocked by a table, and chairs stacked on top of each other like a pyramid.

They ran in circles. Not knowing what to do. One of the kids was screaming his head off, while the other was trying, unsuccessfully, to calm him down. Nick was just in the corner, his face pale, watching the chaos.

Max was watching the train wreck with amusement. He started laughing, but was cut off when a car pulled up in the driveway.

They didn't stop to think, they just ran. Max was still laughing, his hand was on his glasses preventing them from falling off.

Max was breathing hard by the time they stopped in his driveway. He was still laughing, and his eyes were shining bright with delight and the sight of them made Clary's unbeating heart swell up.

"What you did was _terrible_." Max breathed out.

"I know." They looked at each other for a minute, before they burst out laughing.

"Max?" A soft, silk-like voice cut off their laughter. They turned to see Maryse standing in the doorway of the Lightwoods house. "What are you doing? Weren't you supposed to be back almost an hour ago?"

"Um, yeah, sorry mom. I was helping an old lady find her dog. I lost track of time." He was surprised at how easy the lie rolled off his tongue.

"Max..? What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Maryse said in a low, warning voice.

"Oh yeah. Sorry mom. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Okay. Good. Now go get inside supper is almost ready."

"Uh-okay." He shot Clary one last glance before heading inside.

After he and his mom were gone Clary disappeared too. She went into Max's room and waited for him to make his way upstairs.

Clary was on his bed, reading a manga by the time he made it to his room.

"You know I don't like when people touch my stuff, but since you made me feel better with the whole "Nick thing" I will allow it." He stated when Clary looked up. He walked to his bed.

"Thanks. But we have to talk about Jace."

He stopped in the middle of his room, taking one long look at Clary. Cocking his head to the side.

"What?" She questioned.

"I have heard that same sentence coming from Izzy's room so many times. It feels weird now that it's coming from my room."

"Ah-ha... So he's one of those guys?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What guys?" Max brought his eyebrows together.

Clary shook her head. "Never mind. This is important. Why can he see me?"

Max took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I don't know. But I was thinking... Would it be so bad if he could? I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"He could go crazy!"

"That's less likely to happen."

"You don't know that!" Clary started.

"Yeahs I do. Jace is one of the coolest guys I know. He would understand. And you would really like him, he's the best." Max had this look in his eyes when he talked about Jace. A look that said that he would do anything for him. _He_ _must_ _idolize_ _him_. Clary thought.

"You really trust him?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll think about it. But in the mean time, do not say anything about me to him."

Max nodded his head

"But I don't kn-" Clary tried to say.

"Max! Mom said dinner was ready." Jace burst through the door, interrupting Clary.

"Ah! Jace!" Max jumped out of his bed so fast that his glasses almost fell off. He felt like he was caught doing something wrong

Clary was frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights. She looked at Jace with wide eyes, expecting him to say something about a strange teenage girl in Max's room.

If Clary could breath she would have been holding her breath right there.

"Wow. You seem jumpy," Jace observed "Is there something wrong?"

Clary's eyes widen even more, if that was possible.

"What!" Max's eyes kept going back to Clary when he spoke. "Um.. I'll be right down." He got up and followed Jace back down. Shooting Clary a panic look.

"I'll be in the attic if you need me!" Clary called out. Even though barely anyone knew where the attic actually was.

Clary took a deep breath. The Lightwoods were going to cause more trouble than she anticipated.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Clary decided to wander around the house. She did this often, when everyone was asleep and she was wide awake.

The house was lit by the moonlight, which gave it a beautiful, haunting look.

The nights were harder for her. She felt the loneliest at night. Like her chest was cold and hollow.

She would look at all the family pictures, she didn't know why, it only brought back memories and heartbreak.

Clary had no pictures to look at that night. So she just looked at the places where her own furniture and portraits used to be. It also gave her time to think about Jace and how on earth he could see her.

Max and Clary came up with some ideas on how he could suddenly see her and then suddenly not. But none of them made sense. They finally gave up and decided to leave it for some other time.

Clary helped Max get unpacked, and tack up posters of his favorite anime. Some of them were Clarys favorite such as; Fullmetal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach.

She was looking at the place where her old couch used to be.

The Lightwoods had replaced it with a new leather one, with cup holders and everything. They also put in a flat screen TV on the wall in front.

It didn't really bother Clary all the changes they made, it was more that it was all new to her. For her to see all this new technology in _her_ house. Yes, _her_ house

She didn't care who lived there or whose name was on the mailbox. This was still _her_ home.

Clary was about to take a seat on the new, fancy couch when she stopped and looked down at the body lying flat on their back.

It was Jace.

He must have just crashed there.

Clary didn't know why, but she felt panicked and nervous. He couldn't see her before, so what are the chances he could see her then?

She could see his eyeballs moving under his eyelids. He had his arm draped over his forehead, as if to shade his eyes from the light, while his other arm was holding a book to his chest.

Clary leaned closer, to get a better view of the title, when he started to stir.

Clary froze, she had been doing that a lot lately, and it was starting to annoy her.

He started opening his eyes, and that's when Clary started to back up.

She was about to vanish when he opened his eyes.

They made eye contact, and for a second it felt, to Clary, like the earth stood still.

She stared at him with wondering eyes and he stared back, his eyes clouded with sleep and confusion.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak Clary closed her eyes and vanished.

* * *

**So... I hope you enjoyed it! And I promise mext chapter will be more of a Jace and Clary chapter and less of a Max and Clary chapter. Just bare with me. As always I love hearing what you thought and I Hope this was long enough. Almost 4,000 words! Yay! Tahnk you for reviewing and/or following and Favoriteing! I will try to update sooner, I alresdy have next chapter planned out. Till next time!**

**-CJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So I'm trying to be better at updating. So this compared to the last update is a pretty good start. I will be updateing more because Summer is in! So school can't stress me out anymore. Anyways this Chapter is not very well edited... But I might edit it later. I did edit but it's 3:13 AM so the editing is not good. HOPE YOU ENJOY! _**

* * *

Four days had past since the last time Jace saw Clary. Clary had been Avoiding him Since then, not that that was very hard. She knew It was ridiculous. A dead girl avoiding someone who couldn't even see her. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that Jace might see her and he'll explode right then and there.

Clary had gotten to know the Lightwoods a little bit more in the last four days. Izzy apparently had no problems fitting in, which annoyed the crap out of Clary, since she spent her whole life trying to fit in. Izzy already got a date to the Fall dance, she even got into the cheerleading squad. When Clary Knew for a fact that cheerleading tryouts were over.

Clary shook off the negative feeling she had towards Isabell and forced herself to move on. Alec was different. He was aloof when it came to interacting with other people. It was only when he was around his siblings where Clary saw the real him. He was probably the most mature out of the four. He also had a special admiration towards Jace, although Clary wouldn't call it admiration...

The Lightwoods kids, and Clary were all gathered up in the living room, with the new couch that Clary despised, but even Clary had to admit, it _was_ a nice couch. It was leather, had a foot rest, and had a fancy cupboard to put drinks and plates on. Which is what Jace and Alec were doing at the moment.

They were all watching The Lion King while Maryse and Robert were out. Although, Clary wouldn't quite call it "watching." Isabell was on her phone texting so fast her fingers were just blurs, and Alec and Jace were talking endlessly about football. Max was the only one who was watching the TV screen. Clary wasn't even paying attention to the movie.

She was sitting right next to Jace- just because it was the only free spot left- listening to his and Alecs conversation.

There conversation shift from football to a kid they teased at school that morning.

"Who does that Rat boy think he is?" Jace Wondered.

"I don't think he has the right to say anything. Considering the way he drools when Izzy walks by him." Alec voiced his thoughts.

"Just because of a stupid house!"

"He got what he deserved!"

"Damn right he did!"

Clary wondered who they were talking about. She was curious enough to ask. She got up and leaned down to where max was, on the floor, on his stomach.

"Max can you do me a favor?" Clary solicited.

Max nodded.

"Okay, repeat what I say out loud." She instructed. "What are you guys talking about?" Max repeated her words, just as planned. Jace and Alec turned their head simultaneously.

"Nothing, Max. You're too young to understand." Alec said at the same time Jace said. "There was this Rat boy, at school, who tried to take a hit at Alec."

"Rat boy?" Max wondered out loud.

"Yeah. He had the face of a rat. And a body of one too." Jace explained.

"Why was he trying to hit Alec?" Clary said. Max mimicked her words.

"Because," Alec started. "I was just saying that this house was stupid and old and the people who owned this house were probably starving and beggars. Some nerd overheard and told me that I didn't know what I was talking about. I told him the rumors I heard around school and he told to shut up. But I refused and he took a swing at me! So naturally, I swung back. Gave him a black eye." He finished with a satisfying smirk.

"What was his name?" Clary asked in monotone, looking at Max.

"I don't know... Seamon something.." Jace answered.

"Simon Lewis?" Clary questioned, through gritted teeth. Her face growing red as she tried to hold herself together. Her hand, now in fists, looking like they were in pain. Her knuckles turning white just as fast as her face was turning red.

Maxed gave her a nervous look before repeating the question. His voice cracking and his face going white

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Alec asked.

"SIMON LEWIS?!" Clary screamed. Marching over to where Alec and Jace were sitting. "YOU ASSHATS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Max, are you okay? You look... Pale..?" Izzy inquired from Max.

"Yeah. Just fine." Max reassured her, talking over Clary's screaming.

"Izzy, maybe you should go talk to the little weirdo. Just for show." Alec suggested.

Clary had enough. She cried out in frustration and slammed her fist on the cupboard, hard enough to make orange juice go flying out everywhere. Splashing Both, Jace and Alec.

"Holy shit!" Jace acclaimed. Jumping out of his sitting position.

Clary turned around and didn't bother paying attention to all the questions and swearing behind her. She just simply vanished.

* * *

Clary had been sitting out on the sidewalk, in front of her house, for thirty minutes, cooling off. She couldn't take it, just hearing them talk about Simon like that. Like he was nothing, like they were above him just because daddy came home with a big wad of cash.

Clary was startled out of her thoughts when the front door opened and Jace walked out.

Clary Relaxed once she saw his face. Jace walked through the front gate and started towards his car. He walked past Clary when he came to a stop. He made a 180° turn and looked straight at her.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" He asked. His eyebrows coming together.

Clary looked up at him, still in shock. Her mouth was moving but no words came out, until she had enough and got up and just booked it. She let her legs carry her to the streets.

"Wait!" Jace called out. "I just want to talk!"

Clary could hear his footsteps, not too far behind her. She stopped in the middle of the street. Her back turned to him.

"I just want to talk." Jace huffed, still out of breath from chasing her. He stood a few feet behind her.

Clary took a deep breath and turned around, but not before she quickly covered her bleeding scar with her hair.

"Thank you." Jace breathed.

"What do you want?" Clary didn't mean it to come out harsh, but she felt a little leftover anger start bubbling up inside her.

Jace ignored her harsh tone. "Well, first I would like to know what you were doing in from of my house. If I didn't know any better I say you were stalking me."

"I was angry. I went for a walk. Your house is the last house on the block. Doesn't sound stalkerish to me." Clary didn't want to come up with a lie so she told him the truth. Part of the truth.

"Why were you angry?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well. You looked like a damsel in distress, just sitting on the sidewalk. Moping. So naturally your prince in shining armor, me, comes and saves you." He winked at her.

"I am not a damsel in distress!" Clary barked, her face heating up. "I was doing perfectly fine without your "help""

"Oh? Is that why you were running?" Jace smirked. Clearly amused by the reaction he was getting from Clary.

"You would too if there was a maniac chasing you down the street."

"Hmm.." Jace looked thoughtful for a minute.

"What?" Clary growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm usually the one being chased."

"You're despicable." Clary turned her back on him and was about to walk away.

"Wait." Jace blurted out. "Let me make it up to you." He continued when she didn't walk away. "I was going for donuts. Let me buy you some or some coffee."

"I'm not hungry. And I refuse to go out with you." Clary turned back to him. Narrowing her eyes at him. Her cheeks were scarlet red.

"Woah. What made you so mad?"

"Some asshat gave my friend a black eye today!" Clary snapped.

Jace looked taken back. It didn't take long for Jace to realize who she was talking about.

"Your friends with Seamon?" Jace asked cautiously.

"Simon!"

"Right. Well, my brother was just defending himself." Jace shrugged.

"Simon was just defending his friend who used to live there!" Clary pointed to the old, worn out house.

"Alright. Alright. It was unfair of us to treat him the way we did. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay?" Jace felt like he just gave in.

"Good." Clary replied, still frustrated, but calm enough to accept his sort of apology.

"Alright. Now would you like some donuts?" Jace offered.

"I actually have to get back... I have to get back to my... Family." Clary stumbled.

"Okay. But you owe me."

"Donuts or a date?"

"Who said this was going to be a date? Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we? Well I must say most girls don't wait this long to ask me out."

"Oh god." Clary scoffed. "Well my schedule is pretty booked. I don't think I have anytime for agront jackasses." She lied. Her 'schedule' was completely open. Seeing as she had no one to talk to or anything to actually do. Clary, then turned around and walked away.

"I'm not going to forget this! You owe me one!" Jace called Out.

Clary was still mad at what he said about Simon, but she couldn't help being a little touched at the fact that he didn't question or judge her on how she was wearing the same exact as the last time he saw her.

* * *

The next day Jace went to school. Jace wasn't too fond of school but ever since the little Fiery red head told him her friend went here, he couldn't help but hope that he might see her visiting. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. She made quite an impression on him.

Jace was outside, sitting on a lunch table when Alec came and sat right next to him.

"Football tryouts are next week. So practice while you can." Alec suggested, taking a bite out of his burger. Jace's gaze shifted towards Alec. Looking at him like he was joking.

"We don't need to practice. We'll get in." He reassured him.

"I don't know... I heard the coach's daughter has a thing for you."

That wasn't a surprise for Jace. He had a reputation with woman at his old school-even slept with the Principal's daughter once. He was used to girls falling for him.

"Do you really think that will interfere with his choice?"

"Yeah. He caught his daughter and one of his players having sex in the locker rooms, last year. He's being picky about the players this year."

"Who's his daughter?" Jace questioned.

"Kaelie Whitewillow." Alec answered.

Jace raised his eyebrow, having no clue who that was.

"She's in our English class? Blonde? Has blue eyes?" Alec explained.

His facial expressions told Alec he still didn't know who she was. Alec wasn't surprised. Jace probably didn't remember half the girls he slept with, let alone some girl who hits on him.

"Remember? She was all over you? She leaned down and gave you a good look at her-"

"Oh. Her. Coach has nothing to worry about. I don't plan on sleeping with her." Alec was taken back by his words.

"Woah. That's a first."

Jace was about to ask him what he meant by that when he saw Simon walk by the lunch tables, heading back inside.

"Hold on. I gotta go talk to Rat Boy about something." Alec opened his mouth to say something but Jace was already inside.

Jace caught up with Simon when he was heading to his locker.

"Simon." Jace greeted.

Simon turned to look at him. His glasses were crooked-probably from the punch he got yesterday-and his right eye was swollen. He thought he was seeing things. He did get punched in the face yesterday..

"Look, if this is about Alec, I don't want to-" Simon started.

"No, it isn't."

Simon looked shocked. Was this a prank? Were they stealing his gym clothes and this was their distraction?

"Then what is this about?"

"It's about your friend. Clary." Jace informed him as casually as he could.

Simon went pale. This was definitely a prank. One that he would not stand for.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but it's sick." Simons fist were clench together so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Jace was not expecting this sort of reaction from him.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just want to know about her. I talked to her yesterday-"

"You talked to her?!" Simon growled. There was was a tone in his voice that confused Jace. It was mockery. Simon was mocking Jace.

"Woah. She didn't tell me you two were a thing." The idea had never crossed Jace's mind until now. Clary did not seem like the type of girl who would date someone like Simon.

"Shut the hell up!" Simon yelled loud enough for people to stop and stare. "Just because your father has money doesn't mean you're better than everyone else. You dyed-blonde goth weirdo. And you have no right to talk about Clary, like that!"

"Like what? And for the record my hair is naturally blonde." Jace crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Like you were friends with her. Like you knew her!"

"What are you-"

"You know what? I don't have time for this!" Simon pu

shed past him, making sure to shove him on his way out.

Jace watched him go. Having no idea what the hell just happened.

* * *

The Lightwoods house was on the outskirts of town. Right in front of the woods. It was one of Clary's favorite things about the house. She loved going into the woods, she knew her way around them. She spent most of her childhood in them. She also spent most of her afterlife in them.

That's where Clary was. In the Woods. She saw Jace pull up in the driveway before she left the house.

Clary was admiring her old yellow, tree house that her dad built for her and John when she was five. She helped paint it. She had horrible taste as a child.

Clary was lost in thought when a snap of a twig startled her back to reality. She spun around only to find none other than Jace Lightwood, looking down at her, making Clary gasp and step back and manage to trip.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, breathless and flushed.

"I saw you walk this way when I was heading home." He replied, helping her up. She was glad that her hair was covering her scar. She was being careful about Her forehead ever since Jace last saw her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to follow strangers?"

"I think the phrase is 'don't talk to strangers.'" He corrected.

"And yet you're still doing it."

"I think me and you have passed the 'Strangers' phase."

"I'm not quite sure about that."

"I think so. Besides, I would never offer donuts and coffee to a stranger."

"Something tells me that you would." Clary wrinkled her nose. Jace raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've heard you have a reputation with the ladies." Clary put her chin up in the air and stood up straight.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around. I do have friends at your school. Remember Simon?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Funny you should mention him. I ran into him at school and I mentioned your name and he freaked out."

Clary stiffened. Her face losing all its color. She visibly gulped. "You... Talked to him?"

Jace nodded, "Yeah."

"What did you say?" She seemed to be choosing her word very carefully and it frightened Jace.

"I told him that I met you and you mention him."

"What?!" Clary threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Oh God. You're acting just like he did."

Why did you talk to him?" She bit her nails and started pacing.

"I wanted to apologize! I didn't want to be on your bad side, and you said he was your friend, so I thought it was fine."

"I said he was my friend! I didn't say go talk to him!" She stopped walking, "What exactly did he say?" Clarys palm started to sweat. It did cross her mind that she couldn't sweat, but she pushed that thought away, for now anyways.

"I don't remember. Just something about it being a sick joke?"

"Oh god. Oh god." Clary put a hand on her forehead. She started pacing again.

"What?!" Jace finally had enough. "What is so wrong with me saying your name? What's wrong with that house? Why did he freak out when I said I met you?!"

Clary couldn't take it anymore. "BECAUSE I'M DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!" Clary put her hand over her mouth as soon as the world flew out.

Jace looked almost as stunned as she was.

* * *

_**Is Jace to much lf a bitch? I'm so**_ t**_ired. Please R&amp;R! And please someone tell me what R&amp;R means! I'm trying to finish, but not rush, this story before the Shadowhunters TV show starts. I loved all your Reviews! They make me smile! Also, to: SOMERANDOMLONER I don't know if you ment to make that a pun. But I loved it! I remember, fallow, favorite! _**

**_Love, CJ ❤️ _**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey guys. Only a month since my last update! Ya! Getting better! Oh, damn. I had so many things to say.. I suddenly just forgot them.. Oh whale. Please R&amp;R !**

* * *

Clary didn't know what came over her; she was so damn frustrated. Not just at Jace, but at everything. She was infuriated that Simon had to take all this abuse and have no oneto comfort him, and that she had no one to comfort her.

"You're what?" Jace asked in a small voice.

_This is it_. Clary thought. She could've chosen to lie, make up and unbelievable story and hope for the best. Or she could suck it up and just tell him the damn truth.

She took a deep breath. It was bound to happen anyway.

"I'm a ghost, Jace."

It took Jace a minute to respond, "Uh.. Um.. Okay... Nice to meet you Casper. I'm Batman." He mocked. Clary couldn't really blame him.

"Jace, I'm not kidding. I really am a ghost. I died a couple years ago and Simon was my best friend, that's why he freaked out today."

"Who put you up to this? Was it Simon? Is this his way of-"

"Jace! No one put me up to this, this is real."

Jace shook his head, "No, no. No," he stammered, "You know what you are? You're mental." Jace took one hesitant step towards Clary. Ever so carefully, he reached out his hand towards her, like She was a bomb and, if not handled correctly, would explode.

"No, I am not! Look."

She stepped back and deliberately brushed the hair away from her forehead, exposing her bloody scar.

"I thought you were going to get that checked," He uttered, frantically shaking his head, trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Jace! Listen!" Clary Barked. Jace snapped his head back up. Clary took a deep breath and continued. "Look at my clothes, Jace. I haven't changed outfit at all since I've met you. It's the reason Simon yelled at you. I died in your house two years ago." She, shockingly, kept her voice cool and even, but her eyes were desperate and pleading.

Jace still didn't believe her. If it was anyone else, he would've walked away, but this was Clary. Clary, who he had only known for a short time, but enough time for her to leave an impression on him. He could've walked away, but one look into Clary's deep green eyes and he was and his mind was set.

"Prove it," He challenged.

Clary let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing.

She had done this so many times. Clay had no idea what made Jace different, but it was. Usually, when she did this she no problem whatsoever. This was different. Clary felt him watching her closely. Not just that, but she wanted him to believe her. That never happened.. It was either they believe her or not. She honestly couldn't care less, but with him...

She finally got her mind to shut up and let her relax. When she opened her eyes again, she was behind Jace, looking at the back of his golden mane.

Jace stood there in shock for a minute before he looked around. He turned around and his eyes locked with Clarys.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Clary teased, "Or do you want to see more?"

Clary was quick this time; one second she was there and the next she was standing right next to Jace.

"Boo!" She yelled, making Jace jump. "More?"

Jace shook his head, "No, I'm good."

"So you believe me now?" She asked.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Yes. You convinced me."

Clary studied his face before nodding her head, "Good. Now what the hell are we going to do about Simon?" She scorned. There was something in her eyes that made Jace step back.

"I don't know what you want me to do," Jace chose his word carefully, in fear that she might bite his head off. "You want me to tell him about you?" He offered, not too pleased with the idea.

"No. No," Clary bit her lip. "But I do want you to apologize to him."

Jace gave her a disgusting look, "Absolutely not."

"What?" Clary asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"I'm sorry that I made you upset, but I don't dislike Rat-boy any less now than I did yesterday." Jace spat, standing up a little bit straighter, taking a step closer.

Clary was staggered by his response. It wasn't long before Clarys shock turned into rage. Jace noticed she was about to explode, when her cheeks turned a dark shade of red and she looked like it took all her strength not to combust.

She finally exploded with anger, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO?! YOU ASSHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT HIM?"

"No, I don't, and I don't particularly care." Jace said, leaning on a tree with a blank face.

"Well, you cared enough to talk to him today," Clary said through gritted teeth.

"I had a better reason to talk to him," He wasn't looking at her now, he was examining his hand.

"Well, this isn't a good enough-look at me for god's sake!" She knew that she needed to cool down, but that was impossible with him. He didn't even care enough to look at her when she talked.

Slowly, Jace brought his eyes back to her, but said nothing.

Clary took a deep breath, "Okay. Fine. If you don't want to talk to him then fine, but I want to go with you to school." This seemed to have caught Jaces attention.

"Oh really?" He took a step closer. "And what will that do? You can't talk to him and you don't want me to tell him about your secret."

Clary scoffed, "Secret? What Secret? It's not like I can really tell anyone."

"You didn't tell me."

"That-that was different."

"How?" He was right in front of her now.

"I didn't know if I could trust you or not." She wanted to move away, but was determined to stand her ground.

"Do you trust me now?" They were chest to chest. Clary didn't move an inch, until she noticed that Jace was starting to lean in.

She turned her head and side stepped him, "I still haven't decided." She turned her head to hide her blush. "But I'll let you know when I do. Anyways, we should probably head inside, looks like there's a storm coming."

Jace mumbled something that Clary didn't catch.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's head inside."

* * *

Clary and Jace were up in his room. The second biggest bedroom in the house. Lucky bastard. Clary didn't even have this room when she was alive.

"So you're not done unpacking?" Clary observed. Looking at his bare walls.

"Actually, I'm done. This is it." He gestured at his room.

"Really?" Clary did a double take on his room. "What, no family portraits? No girls in bikinis holding beer bottles?"

"Nope," Jace threw himself onto his bed. "This is it."

"Not what I expected."

The room was neatly organized, there were no dirty clothes on the floor, no messy bed, not even his sheets showed any hint of personality; they were just plain white.

"I can tell." Jace grumbled, his words being muffled by his pillow.

"Jace," Clary sighed.

"Oh no," Jace turned to look at her. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, first of all," Clary took a seat at the edge of his bed. "I just want you to know that Max knows. About me."

Jace gave her a crooked grin, "I figured that out already."

"Okay, good. Second, I want to know why you can see me."

Jace laughed bitterly, "If you don't know than How the hell do you expect me to know?"

"I don't. Just want to ask a few questions."

"Oh god," Jace sat up straight, preparing himself. "Okay, shoot."

"Okay. Have you had any major accidents in your childhood?"

Jace raised his eyebrow, "Major?"

"Yeah, like... I don't know. Car crash, a boating accident, a horseback riding accident. Stuff like that."

"Horseback riding?" Jace chuckled.

"Shut up. It happens," Clary slapped his shoulder playfully. "So?"

"No. No Major accidents."

Clary but the inside of her cheek. "Okay, well uh... Have you... Uh... Seen anyone die recently?"

Jace looked at her, puzzled. He broke down in a grin that soon turned into a laugh.

"No."

Clary shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"Jace," Mayse called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Well," Jace said as he stood up. "I'm starving. I would invite you to dinner, but.. Well, you know."

"Yeah, but don't think that you're not taking me to school with you tomorrow." She narrowed her eyes at him in a way that would have been intimidating, if it was anyone else but Calry; She just looked adorable.

A small- barely there- smile appeared on Jace's lips.

"What?" Clary snapped.

"Nothing." Jace answered before heading downstairs.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Jace woke up sweating and panting. He kicked the covers off and sat up, trying to catch his breath.

It wasn't exactly rare for Jace to have nightmares. He used to have them constantly when he was a child, but as he got older the nightmares faded. He used to have them every day, until everyday became once every couple of months, but since he moved into his new house his nightmare have been coming back.

He shook his head, took a deep breath, and went downstairs.

He turned the kitchen light on, and went to get a cold water bottle from the refrigerator. He took a sip and closed the refrigerator door only to be met with Clary's face.

"Ahh!" Jace yelled.

"Shhh," Clary hissed, "you'll wake everyone up."

"It's not _my_ fault _you_ suddenly decided to pay me an unexpected visit in the middle of the night!" He yelled quietly.

"Well, what do you expect! I'm a ghost! I haunt! I'm haunting!" Clary flapped her arms in the air to emphasize her point.

"I don't know. I expect you to respect someone's sleeping schedule."

Clary raised her eyebrows "Well, you weren't exactly sleeping. Wait.. Why are you awake?"

Jace Shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. Decided to get some water. Have you talked to Max yet?"

"Yeah. He was relieved that he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"Good. Glad to know I'm not the only one going insane."

Clary rolled her eyes, "I thought we were past that."

"Not yet."

"Well, you should get some sleep. Don't forget your taking me to school tomorrow."

Jace groaned, "How can I? You keep reminding me."

Her gaze dropped to her feet, "Sorry. I'm - I just- never mind."

"No. What's wrong?" Clary looked up to meet Jace's concerned eyes. They looked at each other for what could have been hours before Clary finally spoke.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "You should get some rest. I-I'll be in the attic, if you need me." Clary started stumbling backwards.

Jace nodded.

Clary was halfway out the kitchen when Jace called out, "We have an attic?"

She Chuckled, "Goodnight Jace."

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. :)**

**IMPORTANT:**

**So guys! First of all, Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following ! I made this Chapter extremely short and crappy! I didn't even go over it so I know it's crappy, but I have reasons, but I will not share them all with you, but one of these reasons is that I don't have a fangirl that I can share ideas with. Do you know how frustrating that is? Most of my friends hate reading. **

**So I was Wondering if any of you guys would like to be my... I don't know.. My fanfiction pal. Just someone to share ideas with and get advice from, because I can't ask everyone what they think because then it would ruin the fic. But yeah.. If you're interested pm me and tell me about yourself, because I would like us to have some things in common. Just so we have have the same... mind set..? And I could always do the same for all guys.**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**THANK EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!I read and loved them all, but here are just some of my responses. **

**To _Cheyashton_ : Now that you read it, what do you think of Jace's response?**

**To _Girlinthebasement_ : Thank you! For the review AND for clearing that R&amp;R thing up for me! And yeah I Kinda figured that she couldn't really keep her secret away from Jace for long. **

**To _Delranangel_ : Thank you! Really? You don't think Clary is kinda moody in here? And the reason Jace can only see Clary once in awhile will be answered a couple chapters ahead ;)**

**To _LUV-CLACE_ : Thank you !And the reason Jace can only see Clary once in awhile will be answered a couple chapters ahead. :)**

**To _BOOKWORM_ : OMG! THANK YOU! You honestly brought tears to my eyes! I don't even know if you're reading this, but thank you! **

**To _GUEST_ WHO WILL HUNT ME DOWN: Lol. You're comment made me laugh. Thank you. Hope you liked it!**

**To _Oesteffel_ : You never know ;)**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry for the long awaited update, but it's Summer ( at least for me)! I have my act together now and am stressfree! I have also taken some writing courses that, I think, have improved my writing styles and skills. I have a few Ideas with where I want this story to go, but I want to ask if you guys still want me to continue? I hate it when a fanfic is left unfinished, so I don't want to do that to you guys. So please comment your thoughts and even a few ideas of where you want this story to go or what do you want to see in the next chapter!**


End file.
